Electronic systems such as switches, routers, and computers typically comprise multiple interconnected printed circuit boards (PCBs). As electronic systems have become more complex, the number of PCBs incorporated in such systems has greatly increased and the interconnections between PCBs have become more intricate. For example, in modern electronic systems, it may be desirable not only to interface multiple daughter cards with a motherboard, but also to interconnect the multiple daughter cards directly with each other.
Applicants have developed improved connectors as well as methods and systems for interconnecting a plurality of PCBs.